


Addicted

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Dust is doing his best, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has no choice, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino is an abussive asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Out of all the denizens it had to be you...who else could he abuse to the fullest.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I can't believe I wrote this. WARNING: I DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING I WRITE.
> 
> Heed the warnings, folks. This ain't romantic.

"Yer not looking so hot down there, here lemme help ya".

A swift kick to the face made the man's head snapped backward, blood and saliva spraying into his clothes. The battered man's head came forwards, letting himself slouch. His clothes were bloody and disheveled; he was sure one of his eyes was closed shut, and his cheeks couldn't be more swollen. Someone stood right in from of him, making him look up at the figure. He could barely see them because of the spotlight coming from a single lightbulb above them. The man could pinpoint clearly the clicking of the bullet entering the slot as the gun was cocked. The metal gleamed in the light as it positioned itself on his forehead. 

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Where is she?" 

The man whimpered, and his good eye looked into the darkness where the rest of the figure's body was concealed. "I d-don't know, I-I s-swear I d-don't know anything," the man frantically blurted out, his hands coming up to almost touch the pistol in his forehead. 

"Wrong answer, hon." 

A shot echoed through the room and outside of it, but no one listened, pretending it didn't just happen.

___________________________________

Out of all the denizens of the hellish and damned scape, he never thought he would have a soulmate. The term made him cringe, heart-shaped glasses lifting as he did. It was an unexpected thing and unfortunate for whoever he was pinned with. At first, he disregarded it, not paying any mind to the name tattooed on his ribs' left side. Drugs, alcohol, and sex did the magic just fine, so why would he try to find someone to partake it with. Not to mention the power he had and wasn't willing to share. 

Then the pain started. 

In the beginning, it was simple stings on the inside of his arms and thighs. He remembered smirking in delight at the thought of his fated mate having a rather rough good time with someone else. But soon enough, the stings turned into thin-like scratches that would appear for a day and then vanish the next. He thought it weird, but it wasn't uncommon for licentiousness to be rough and constant in this place. 

On the contrary, one might even say it was encouraged.

But the stings were nothing compared to the pain he started to feel. He didn't know what the hell you were doing or who was doing it to you, but it hurt. At the moment, he had been teasing one of his workers with an underlying threat, when the pain hit. 

His second pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle, and he quickly dismissed the girl. Valentino took a couple of steps towards his office but barely made it to the hallway, resting against it. The pain was pulsating and intensifying all over his body. He slides down the wall, eyes half-lidded, and almost closing as he heard Velvet screech and come close. 

When he opened his eyes, he was in his room, lying among the pillows on the luxurious bed. His hand went to his head as the massive headache settled in. The pressure was immense, making it feel like his skull would crack. He opened his drawer on the nightstand, taking a bottle, popping the cap, and letting the pills slide down into his mouth dry swallowing a couple. He settled back into the bed, exhausted. 

This thing was becoming bothersome, and he couldn't have it. 

The next week he had told Vox what happened, and the overlord offered to help him look for you. With the technology around the place and him owning it, the task shouldn't be a problem. 

That's what he had said a couple of weeks ago, yet you were nowhere to be found. 

You were invisible, and the pain he was feeling was pushing him over the edge of insanity. He looked jittery, out of character, smoking with trembling hands as his voice cracked under stress. He mixed everything together just so he could be at peace or at least not feel the pain. 

One thing was inevitable, and it danced behind his closed eyes underneath the heart-shaped glasses. He would find you and then murder you himself. The thought made his claws sink into the leather of his chair. 

And found you were. 

He was coming from the studio, his two favorite workers of that week nuzzling against him as he counted his money. His lower pair of arms hugged the two closer to him as his upper pair counted the money. His eyes were lidded in concentration as the smoke from his cigarette billowed gently from his lips. 

The limousine had stopped, and he looked up, taking the smoke out to scowl in confusion at the suddenness. The door to his right opened, and Vox was leaning against it with a shit-eating grin. 

"I found her," the statement made Valentino's eyes widen. 

He pushed the pair away from him as he exited the car, making his way towards his associate. 

"So, where's the dolly?" 

"Right across the street," Vox didn't bother to look as he pointed to the other side of the street. 

Valentino followed his hand, clutching his coat closer to him as his eyes scanned the street. He frowned, almost turning to punch the tv for wasting his time when he saw your figure. 

You had an oversized windbreaker jacket and were clutching it closer to your chest as you walked to the nearby alley. He saw your (h/c) hair disappear into the shadows and felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't even realize he was gaping at you until Vox's hand came to close his jaw. 

"What the fuck? What the fuck was that? Where's she goin?" 

"Calm the fuck down, Val, don't get your panties bunched up. Go back, I'll make sure she's "home" when you're there." 

Valentino glared at him through his glasses and hmped, getting back inside the limo. 

"She betta" with that, the door slammed close, and the car tires screeched, speeding away. 

Vox's eyes glared at the limo rushing away, and huffed in annoyance. He really needed to do this so that Val would go back to normal. 

You were fucking him up, bad.

You had slumped into the shadows feeling safe in the little comfort being in the alley brought you. Your hands clutched the jacket closer as if that would help. You had felt his eyes on you as you walked down the street. Before, everything was normal, but lately, the shadows were always watching and delivering you to him. Today was no exception. No matter how hard you tried to avoid it or run away, he still found you. 

"Hello, darling, fancy seeing you here," your body froze at the ever chipper voice behind you. 

Your turned eyes tired and filled with fear. 

"Must we do this dance every time. You know what will happen, silly girl. There's no getting out of this any time soon" Alastor's hands were behind his back, microphone tucked into the crook of his arm as he walked to you. 

His heels clicked against the floor, and the noise made you let out a gasping sob. You walked backward with every step he took, the shadows of the evening covering and uncovering the two of you as you trekked the alley. You covered your lips trying to muffle the noises, but his head tilted in amusement, and it scared you even more. You exited the shadows coming into the light, and suddenly, he was right in front of your hand, grabbing your neck and pulling you close. Your choked groan made Alastor smile more sinisterly as he squeezed harder in delight. 

"Please, p-please," your hands grabbed his wrist, trying to push him away. 

"Come now, dear, we both know why this must be done," his voice started with glee lowered as he finished the sentence. 

"I-I don't k-know him-m," you struggled in the hold, talking, becoming more difficult. "I'venevermethim." 

The grip around your neck vanished, causing you to lean forward and crash unto the floor in a heap. You coughed, massaging your numb throat and trying to return some feel to it. Alastor bent at the middle, exaggerating the posture. The end of his microphone tilting your chin up to look into his glowing red eyes already forming radio dials. 

"He might not know you, but he sure does feel what I do to you, and that, my dear, is all I need."

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you felt him prepare for another round. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the pompous freak, you were the last person I thought I would find here" Vox's tv screen bathed the scene in a blue glow contrasting the red. 

His mismatched eyes looked down at your panting form. His grimace turned into a grin. 

"Why, oh, why are you interested in this thing, Alastor. I thought you had higher standards when it came to whores” Alastor's eyes twitched, and a high pitch screech resounded in your ears. 

He chuckled lowly, smiling at the fellow overlord with threatening glee. 

"You should refrain from speaking like that about my dearly beloved." 

His microphone tapped against the floor and from the surrounding shadows sprang, looking lanky and grotesque. You gasped, trying to get up and away, but they grabbed your own shadow's ankles and pulled you back and behind the radio demon—your shrill scream echoing through the dirty alley as their claws sunk into your leg, carrying you away. 

"My dear fellow. I was beginning to think my message was not getting through. Almost had to resort to other methods", symbols and sigils floated in the air around him glowing red as he spoke. 

Vox scoffed and snarled at the pompous man. This was bound to get ugly. 

_________________________________

After the scuffle, Vox entered the studio looking worse for wear and with your passed out form draped over his shoulder. He entered Val's office, dropping you unceremoniously on the plush leather sofa, hearing a hiss from the shadows. He looked up to Valentino, cigarette in hand, and a glass of the strong stuff on the other. He was nursing his side with an ice pack, which he threw at Vox. 

"Be gentle, wouldja, it fucking hurts," he muttered through clenched teeth downing the whole glass. 

Vox caught the ice pack sitting by hour legs, which were bleeding into the leather. 

"Ahh shit, should've dropped her on the floor. Now the sofa's gonna-na-na sssss-stain" he glitched right the end, screen cutting off to an OFF AIR banner and then coming back "tihs. Kcuf. That fucking circus freak. Where's velvet?"

"She's somewhere in the other rooms doing who knows what," smoke billowed as Valentino spoke, his tone harsh but equally gentle. He was tired. 

"Well, she better not be too occupied" with that, Vox got up and left the room with the ice pack on his shoulder. 

As the door closed, the room fell into a deafening silence. Valentino smoked his cigarette, looking at your frame on the sofa. You were really bleeding. He sighed, annoyed, and got up walking to you, his heels clicking softly against the floor. 

You were messed up. Scratches over your cheeks with a couple of already forming bruises. He opened the jacket and grimaced at the older, more prominent bruises. Better you than him, he thought as his hand grabbed your shirt and lifted it. 

"Hmm, no wonder," he muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

You had more bruises and cuts over your stomach and ribs.

"This is a shitfest," he puffed out the smoke and dropped the shirt, not even bothering to cover you up again. 

He turned to walk back to his chair but stopped cold. You groaned. Valentino heard your body moving against the leather and then stop. 

"A-Alastor?" He grinned at that, feeling giddy and absolutely murderous. 

He turned flamboyantly as his coat swirled around him with elegance. Your eyesight adjusted as he leaned over you with a crooked grin. His hand came to pinch your cheek as he talked, puffing the smoke into your face. 

"Not fucking quite, dollface." 

Your skin was littered with goosebumps, and your heart fluttered at his sensual tone. It was him. He was the one whose name was tattooed on your skin. Your eyes widened as much as they could, and you tried to sit up. But he was on you rather quickly. He took a drag of his cigarette as his second pair of arms pinned you down. 

"Hmmm, you're not much, but I guess you'll do" he hunched over you, getting really close to tour face and puffing the smoke into it, licking a stripe up your cheek. 

Valentino lifted your shirt once again, but this time he rested it over your chest, exposing your breasts. You saw him bite his lip as he looked at your mounds. Your body trembled underneath his, and you weakly struggled against his hold. 

This brought him back to look at you; you were scared he could feel it, and he was sure you could feel the start of his arousal. There was something about finally having you under him that made him giddy and excited. He wanted to see you, taste, and delve into you.

Deep inside, he had a feeling this was about to be the best he's ever had. 

His hands grabbed the bra and ripped it away from your body spilling your breasts. You yelped and tried to struggle out of his hold. He couldn't help biting his lip at the sight. You looked adorable, all flushed and flustered. He looked pass the bruises and focused on how perfectly your mounds fit in his hands. At this point, his cigarette was flicked away as he focused entirely on you, hands touching everything they could.

"P-please, stop." 

"Mmmm~" Valentino chuckled lowly face coming down closer to yours, his lips hovering above yours. He looked at you over his glasses, giving you a smile, "tut, tut, tut, babydoll, you shouldn't beg in front of me."

Distracted, you gasped as one of his hands, pinched your breasts. He lunged at you, snatching your lips and slipping his tongue inside. 

His mind was already running with possibilities and different scenarios. It made him harder just thinking about dressing you up and what he could put you up to. They were endless, and the money he could make out of it was just the cherry on top. 

But first, like always, he had to taste it and later he could think about giving it to the customers. Wouldn't want bad rep for one juicy bad apple. He already had enough with Angel at the Hotel. Not to mention his soulmate being the blasted Radio Demon. 

He had lost half of that contract and needed a distraction, now he was mad. A whimper brought him back, and he looked down at your flustered face. He had been harshly twisting your nipples as he thought about all his misfortunes. Your cheeks were red, and you tried to hide your face struggling against his hands. 

Valentino smiled, remembering what he was doing. 

His second pair of hands held your waist, rubbing circles at your sides. He bent over, laying open-mouthed kisses on the exposed flesh on your neck. His teeth grazing over your neck, tongue coming out to lick up your pulse. That made you squirm even harder, and you buckled against him, trying to push him away and off of you. He gave a sultry groan and let his weight fall fully on you. You huffed, breathless for a second, realizing you only made the situation worse. 

"Mmm, baby girl, I thought you didn't want this." 

"I don't, please," he gave a light chuckle against your neck's side. 

"It's okay. It's always like that when we start," your eyes widened, and you thrashed against him, but he simply smiled. 

Valentino sat upright, changing which pair of arms held your wrists and using the other to rip your shirt apart. He grinned at you, bared and naked under the magenta lights in his office. They gave you a gentle and sexy glow that just drove him crazy. He shook his shoulder, making the coat slowly drop to reveal his chest. Your heart beats in anxiety, feeling like mint drops inside a soda bottle. 

"Tell baby~" he slipped his arms out of the coat but didn't take it off entirely. "Am I your first? Or are you already taken, sweetie?~" 

Your eyes widened, and your cheeks reddened even more if that was possible. Valentino's eyes widened in mirth, and he almost laughed at your embarrassment. 

"Oh, this is just too good~" Your hand slipped out of his grasp, and you touched one of your tender ribs, pushing on it harshly. 

Valentino hissed at the pain in his side, eyes glaring down at your squirming frame under him. You kicked your legs and managed to slightly turn, pushing yourself away from underneath his form. 

His hands grabbed your shoulders and pushed you down, coming face-first into the plush leather, leaving you dizzy. Valentino twisted your arms behind your back, making you cry out in pain. He felt the slight sting of it but ignored the feeling just for its sake. He lowered over you, lips kissing up your spine, making you shudder as a chill ran down your back. You felt him smile, then his hands were dangerously close to the waistline of your pants.

"I'll be gentle…maybe~" he whispered in your ear, biting your earlobe and making you groan.

"No, no," you protested as his hands took your pants and underwear in the same grip and harshly lowered them until they pooled at your knees. 

"Cry and kick but you're still sleeping with me tonight, dollface" Your eyes widened when you felt his length prodding at your entrance.

You let out a shrill shriek, but he plunged inside, moaning loudly at your insides' warmth. He had to admit you were a bit dry, and it didn't felt as good, but he would remedy that in a bit. You whimpered underneath him, trying to crawl away from him, but Valentino lowered himself over your body, his head coming to rest over your shoulder. He tenderly kissed your shoulder and neck, cooing soft and sweet nothings words over your whines and whimpers. 

His hands grabbed your hips, raising them slightly as his other hand went under to gently rub your nub. Your mind panicked, yet it felt equally frazzled at the sudden gentleness and the rising heat coming up your legs. 

"Don't fight it, sweetie" His fingers expertly rubbed your hooded pearl, making you ease up at the electrifying pleasure rising from your core. 

You whimpered, he hadn't moved yet, but the subtle swing in his hips let you know it wouldn't take long. Valentino's other hand suddenly grabbed your hair, bringing you up against his chest. He turned your face to look up at him as he roughly kissed you, drowning his moan as his hips started moving.

"MMmph!" you grunted into his lips, wiggling against him. Your hands come up trying to find purchase but ended up grabbing nothing. 

One pair of his arms held your hips as his pace became relentless, making you whine, face scrunching up in slight pain at the stinging sensation in between your legs. His other hand still rubbed your bundle of nerves while his free hand gripped your jaw tightly so you wouldn't shy away from the kiss. 

Valentino groaned lustfully when he felt you bite him. He pulled away panting into your lips, blood coming down as he gave you his best shit-eating grin. 

Your face screamed defiance, and he loved it. 

"Hmm~ I like it rough too, babycakes", he said sultrily, fingers digging into your cheeks as he turned your face away from him to bear your neck. He came down and bit the spot in between your neck and shoulder, making you hiss. 

His teeth pulled away with a pop as he thrusts with abandon. You panted, whining still, but he could the arousal, and it made his heart flutter in excitement. The squeaking of the leather straining under the both of you and moans mixed with whines was the only thing echoing around. Your eyes watered a bit at the overwhelming feelings coursing through you; it was all very controversial for you. The way the pleasure enveloped you, feeling him grip you tightly and the tip of his claws sink into your flesh. 

Valentino felt your turmoil. 

He didn't like it, so his hand rubbed faster, making your let out an involuntary and rather loud moan. 

Now that he liked. 

He smirked and focused on pleasuring you. After all, it was a fifty-fifty situation that he intended to enjoy to the fullest. He felt himself grow closer and closer, as his pleasure and yours mingled into a lewd picture. A blackened hand traced your jawline coming down to grab your neck, squeezing a bit as he set a rough pace. 

"Take it~Take it like a good girl and milk Daddy like he deserves." He grunted into your ear, sucking a spot on your neck, making you moan as pleasure flooded your system, your eyes clenched close as your walls spasmed around him.

He let out a loud groan in tandem, feeling your high, his thrusts faltering as he came closer. Hands gripped your hips, pushing himself deeper and letting everything out. Valentino moaned, gripping your frame tightly in his arms, pulling you closer to him as he spilled inside. 

The two of you panted, breathless. He let you fall into the sofa, pulling out, making you mewl at the tenderness. He grabbed the edges of his fluffy coat to dress himself, standing up and leaving your semi-naked body lying on the sofa. You pulled your pants and underwear up, dressing your self as much as you could, arms tucked under you covering your chest. He lighted a smoke, sitting on his desk as he watched your back heaved, blood was coming from his bite on your neck, not to mention the added bruises you had already darkening around your hips. 

Valentino found himself liking the picture. 

He looked to the door as it opened, and Vox stood at the doorframe with a rather salacious look. He eyed your body lying on the sofa and then Valentino smoking on the desk with his legs crossed. 

"You couldn't even wait till you got home?" 

Valentino puffed out smoke and grinned at Vox, his eyes half-lidded as he eyed the tv. "Be a doll, and bring me a coat from the changing room wouldja? I wouldn't want the little darling to catch a cold." He said sultrily, ending the sentence with a baby voice. 

The tv scowled, rolling his eyes at the pimp, the screen glitching slightly from the crack on the corner. He slammed the door to get the coat, mumbling curses under his breath.

Valentino chuckled, but the smiling ceased when he saw you again. You were seemingly asleep, looking relatively calm and peaceful despite your actual situation. You looked adorable, and something swirled inside him, making his chest tighten. It was then he realized that perhaps it wouldn't be ideal to share you. 

He had found the one destined to be with him. That didn't make you special. He could have whoever he wanted, and to be honest, there were others better suited to pleasure him. But he was right; this little bit had been the best he's ever had in a long while. Imagine what he could experience with your intermingled emotions and feelings. 

It was simply euphoric. 

However, the fact that he had to coddle you was not entirely ideal, but it was always an added bonus to slightly feel your joy and pleasure. Shit. The scapes knew he couldn't cash you in like his other dollies. The jealousy would kill him. Plus, he didn't fancy having you smell like other people or seeing marks on you that weren't his. The mere thought made him grit his teeth, pink smoke lightly filling the room as he got lost deeper in his thoughts.

This was a problem. 

Vox sauntered inside the room, catching the moth deep in thought with a scowling look. His eyes staring at you as he smoked. 

Vox dropped the coat over your body, snapping Valentino out of his stupor. The moth looked up at him. 

"Whatcha thinking?" 

"I think I like playin with her~" he gave the tv a grin puffing out smoke as his eyes lidded in delight. 

Everything was warm; you felt hot under the nice bedsheets. Deep inside, you didn't dare to open your eyes in fear last night's events were just a sick illusion coming from the radio freak, and in reality, you were stuck inside a damp basement waiting to be tortured some more. 

But it felt pleasant. The warmth around you, the soft sheets covering your body, felt nice against your heated skin. You gave a soft mewl, head-turning slightly to the right. There was a low chuckle, almost breathless. Your brows scrunched up in confusion as the heat was becoming a bit too much. You turn on your side, but a weight on your hips didn't let you. A soft caress coming down the valley of your breasts all the way to your stomach tickled you, making a smile appear on your lips. Your eyes slightly opened, and it would've been better if they hadn't.

On top of you was Valentino, tongue lolling out of his lips, pinkish saliva coming out his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He panted, breath puffing out, cheek flustered as he looks down at you through half-lidded eyes. He smiled at your obliviousness, blackened hand caressing your cheek as your eyes adjusted to the picture. 

"You took too long to wake up, and I needed you, so why not~" he whispered sultrily, coming down to catch your lips in a heated kiss as his pace roughened. 

Your eyes widened, and you started to squirm under him. Valentino pulled away, biting your lip in the process and making you yelp. He smirked down at you, pinning both of your hands beside your head as he let loose. His tongue licked a line from your stomach all the way between your breasts, moaning at the salty taste. He bit your soft mounds making you whine, struggling in his grasp. 

"Don't struggle, baby, or we'll be here all day~" He leaned once more to kiss you, but you turned your face making him scowl. His hand shot out, grabbing your face, fingers digging into your cheeks. 

Valentino did as he planned, not giving you out to the public, but that didn't mean he didn't get to show you around like a coddle pet. He dressed you up, always making you look like a doll and letting the bystanders drool over you.

"You can watch, but don't touch, boys~" his tone darkening at the end. 

You were always on his lap or under him. He would hide you under his office table, tying you up and using you like a fleshlight, warming his length to his heart content. Whenever someone came inside the office and heard your scuffling behind the table, he would just smile charmingly. 

"I'm just feeding my little pet, don't you worry none.~"

You would try to fight him off, defying him left and right, even in little things. But he would just laugh and giggle as he punished you. Of course, nothing major since he would feel it too, so he just overrides you with pleasure until you're lying and screaming for him to stop. 

"Doesn't matter what I do. You always struggle. What's it gonna take for you to break, babydoll?" 

The collar around your neck even had its own little charm, which showed your pet name with his written in cursive on the other side. 

"You've been such a good girl, let daddy coddle you, hmm?~"

As time went by, you started to question your own feelings and emotions. Being beside Valentino, enduring the pleasure and pain, had kind of left you empty. Was that really all there was to this soulmate gig?

"Love doesn't pay the bills, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to leave, hon~" Blackened claw-tipped fingers would snatch your jaw, tracing it as they delve lower to grip your neck, pulling you closer to him. 

Whenever Angel worked at the studio, with the protection of his loved one, of course, he would take pity on you. You worked as well but didn't really get paid. You were just passing the time and earning money for the big V. Looking at your hopeless form, the spider would always feel bad and kind of guilty at everything that happened to you. 

"Heyah, sweetums. Wanna go out with me for a while?" He offered while you were on break. He was half expecting you to scream at him or slap him, but you gave him a smile, eyes lighting up at the request. You nodded enthusiastically, and his heart broke. 

That wasn't gonna go well. 

Valentino had caught you with Angel and Cherri at a coffee shop nearby. You had been so happy to be away from the heavy smoke air and the smell of sweat and alcohol. Even the magenta and purple lights had you dizzy and nauseous. He had spotted you laughing and smiling at the duo as they tried their best to cheer you up. Valentino scowled at the scene, smoke billowing behind him as he made his way to you. He gripped your hair, hands tangling in your locks as he menacingly grinned at the three of you. He excused you, calling Angel over his shoulder to come with as he dragged you by your hair. Once inside the studio, he pushed you into his office, Angel not far behind. 

"Why, oh, why would you do such a thing, honey? My darling little pet, how many times do I have to tell you, you have to stay here? I can't protect you out there, sugar~" his hand lifted you by the hair to stand at eye level as he hunched a bit over you. 

"I-I was just taking my break. I thought-"

"Nonono, honey cakes, you don't think. When you're on break, you come straight here, understood, sugar?~" Angel looked tot he side, not wanting to remember what being in your position felt like. He was angry and guilty that you were there. 

"Yes, Val. But I was just with Angel, he-" the slap resonated around the room, and Angel flinched at the sound, biting his lips to keep the whimper at bay. 

Your eyes teared up as you grabbed your cheek, looking up at Valentino from the ground. He crouched beside you, hands holding yours, caressing your cheek and wiping your tears away. 

"Shshshssh, everything's fine and dandy, sweetheart. You shouldn't worry about him. You should worry about yourself and what I'm gonna do to ya~" he whispered to you, making your eyes widen, tears streaming down your cheeks, messing up your makeup.

"Angel cakes, why don'tcha take the rest of the day off, hmm?~ I'm sure the radio freak would love that" Angel jumped when he heard his name, nodding at Valentino, giving you an apologetic look before he left the room hugging himself. 


End file.
